The invention relates to a valve assembly and, more particularly, to a control valve assembly for use with a wheel.
Valve assemblies used to restrain a pressurized fluid such as air within a sealed container are known. Valves are typically specialized for a task they are used with. Valves for use with a wheel mounted to a vehicle are an example of a specialized valve. Conventional valve assemblies are typically low in cost, reliable, and easily replaced. Despite such benefits, the conventional valve assembly is not without its disadvantages.
The conventional wheel valve includes a resilient sealing member and a valve seat. Typically, the resilient sealing member is urged against the valve seat by a biasing member. A force applied by the biasing member is relatively constant with regards to a temperature range the conventional wheel valve may be used in. As a non-limiting example, the temperature range may be from about 0° Fahrenheit to about 120° Fahrenheit. The elasticity of the resilient sealing member, however, may vary greatly with respect to the temperature range. As a result, the force applied by the biasing member may not be large enough to seal the conventional valve assembly at low temperatures and increasing elasticity of the resilient sealing member at high temperatures may result in leakage or failure of the valve assembly.
The conventional valve assembly may also be limited to a lower operating pressure range. As a non-limiting example, the operating pressure range may be up to about 100 pounds per square inch (psi). Exposing the conventional valve assembly to pressures greater than the aforementioned pressure range may result in a leakage or a failure of the conventional valve assembly.
The valve assembly may also be a specialized for use with a particular wheel, tire inflation system or application. For example, certain tire inflation systems are utilized to manually and/or automatically adjust a pressure within the wheel. Typically, the valve assembly used with the tire inflation system includes a diaphragm urged towards a valve seat by a biasing member. Such valve assemblies tend to be bulky, expensive, and visible. During an inflation cycle or a deflation cycle, the tire inflation system applies pressure to an air conduit in fluid communication with the valve assembly to unseat the diaphragm of the valve assembly, which allows the tire inflation system to adjust the pressure within the wheel. To reseat the diaphragm of the valve assembly, the tire inflation system must rapidly drop the pressure within the air conduit by at least a specified amount. However, backpressure within the air conduit resists rapid depressurization, causing the diaphragm to operate slowly at higher pressures. Backpressure within the air conduit is exacerbated by long lengths of the air conduit and higher pressures. As a non-limiting example, the higher pressures may be greater than 100 psi. As a result of backpressure, the tire inflation system must rapidly drop the pressure within the air conduit by an increased amount, which increases a duration of the inflation cycle or the deflation cycle. Slower operation of the wheel valve results in delayed and inaccurate operation of the tire inflation system at higher pressures.
It would be advantageous to develop a valve assembly that is inexpensive, may be used with a wheel, the valve assembly operable in an increased temperature range, the valve assembly operable at higher pressures, and the valve assembly able to be quickly closed with a minimal drop in pressure by a tire inflation system during an inflation cycle or deflation cycle.